


Juegos de dominancia

by PokeStand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dominancia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi. Lemon, nada más que lemon. PWP. Iwaizumi y Oikawa lo van a hacer por primera vez y la cama es un campo de batalla por la dominación. ¿Quién ganará? La única certeza es que Iwaizumi se llevará unas cuantas sorpresas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juegos de dominancia

Su error más grande fue pensar que Oikawa sería fácil de dominar.

Llevaban saliendo casi un mes y hoy, por primera vez, iban a hacerlo. Estaban solos en la casa de Oikawa, como otras muchas veces, pero esta vez entre besos se dejaron ir por los impulsos pasionales y, ¿Por qué no? Podría no admitirlo jamás en voz alta, pero en su fuero interno deseaba a Oikawa con todo su ser. Como estuvo arriba del armador durante todo el toqueteo caliente, supuso, quién sabe por qué, que sería el activo. Bueno, tampoco iba a permitirse ser el pasivo, por cuestiones de orgullo y rivalidad contra Oikawa.

Pero su manera de pensar sobre el tema cambió radicalmente cuando el otro se hizo cargo de sus pantalones. Se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Era una persona que estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro, tanto de atención como en una cancha. Esta no sería la excepción, y conociéndolo, por más pelea que le diera terminaría perdiendo contra él. Porque Iwaizumi podía ser un tipo rudo y firme, pero a Oikawa le gustaba el control. Rápidamente aprendió dos cosas fundamentales sobre él: Oikawa no sería fácil de dominar y daba las mejores mamadas del mundo.

Lo mejor era cuando envolvía su miembro con toda la boca, pero casi nunca se dignaba a hacerlo, buscando detalles que pudieran retrasar el orgasmo e intensificar las sensaciones. Por ejemplo, eso que hacía. Eso que hacía ahora, eso de posar su boca en la punta y clavar sus ojos cargados de falsa inocencia en él, antes de succionar y separar sus labios, divertido del sonido que producía. Iwaizumi luchó por no retorcerse cada vez que hacía eso.

Lo peor de todo era la concentración que tenía. Recordándole a los partidos, cuando analizaba a los adversarios para aprender de sus debilidades y fortalezas, Oikawa se manejaba de la misma manera en la cama. De a poco descubría qué era lo que lo volvía loco y qué le daba igual. Porque nada de lo que estaba haciendo llegaba a disgustarlo.

Otra cosa que lo volvía loco era cuando posaba sus labios en la base y recorría su erección de abajo hacia arriba, dibujando un camino con su lengua hasta la punta, todo sin apartar la mirada de sus reacciones. Era el hecho que lo estuviera mirando lo que lo volvía tan vulnerable.

De a poco fue abandonando su altivez, dejando su tensión para permitir que sus piernas actuaran como un flan, haciendo más ruidosa su rápida respiración. Fue perdiendo la conciencia conforme el orgasmo se acercaba, tan prometedor, tan anhelado...

Su conciencia fue devuelta de repente cuando, con otro sonido sucio de _plop_ , Oikawa se alejó. Con la cara roja, soltó las sábanas (que no recordaba haberlas sujetado en ningún momento) y se reincorporó sobre sus codos, con actitud engreída.

― ¿Por qué te detienes? ―Le cuestionó.

Su respiración era lo único que no podía ocultar. Iba en sintonía con su corazón, ambos corriendo una carrera hacia ningún lado, como si no comprendieran el orgasmo totalmente frustrado, que no iban a conseguir nada más por ahora a menos de que diera pelea.

― ¡Te estás llevando toda la diversión! ―se quejó con voz infantil.

Si no lo conociera de hace años, hubiera caído en picada en su trampa. Esa forma de expresarse, a juego con su carita de inocencia, eran parte de su seducción. ¡Por supuesto que se estaba divirtiendo! La seducción siempre era un buen arma de manipulación e Iwaizumi no se iba a dejar engañar, por más tentado que se viera.

Por otro lado... Era otro error más grande subestimarlo. Era propio del armador ser sexy por naturaleza, la forma que tomaba su cabello, los ojos penetrantes, esa sonrisa fiera que se le escapaba de su actuación de buen chico. Era perfecto y sabía usarlo a su favor. Y se encontró otra vez aferrándose a las sábanas sin saber qué contestarle. Pero Oikawa no solo despertaba su deseo, también sabía cómo convertirlo en una bestia, y las bestias no son otra cosa que fuertes y salvajes. No había por qué contestarle.

Se lanzó hacia él y lo acorraló contra la cama, levándose una sorpresa cuando un beso fue negado. Frunció el ceño, comenzando a irritarse de la impaciencia.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ―le preguntó, como si buscara un sutil reproche.

― ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer? ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ―Respondió con cierto dejo de sarcasmo.

― Eso quiero que me digas.

― Iba a besarte, idiota. Vamos a tener sexo ―declaró secamente, luchando en vano por no avergonzarse al decirlo tan alto.

― Ahá, ¿Y qué más? ―asintió, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Su boca estaba ahí. Solo tenía que lanzarse por ella. No entendía qué estaba haciendo, si solo era estúpido o esta conversación tenía un fin. Pero el deseo era fuerte y salvaje como la bestia y esta vez lo tomó a él por sorpresa cuando estampó sus bocas juntas. Oikawa gruñó y se echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero al estar pegado contra la cama, no existía mucho atrás. Iwaizumi persiguió sus labios, besándolo con avidez, como si gritara "¡Esto quiero hacerte!". Para que no cupiera ninguna duda.

Pero a veces, se olvidaba de lo insoportable que podía ser Oikawa.

Corrió el rostro, dándole una mejilla. Ahora él también estaba agitado y eso le daba más confianza, saber que había acortado la desventaja de calentura.

― No me respondiste ―ahora sí era un reproche.

― ¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga?

― ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

― Follarte.

Esa palabra pareció complacerlo. Volvió a poner sus ojos en él, pero esta vez, no aprovechó para besarlo. Tragó saliva, negándose a creer que se sentía ligeramente intimidado.

― Muy bien. Tendrás que ganártelo ―respondió con simpleza.

¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

Oikawa aprovechó su momento de estupor para salir de su acorralamiento, arrastrándose para atrás hasta que su bulto quedó enfrente de sus ojos. ¿Esto era todo lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Devolverle el favor? Parece que sí, porque se estaba quitando la última prenda que tenía para quedar desnudo. Una vez que el calzoncillo quedó fuera, empezó a cuestionarse si sería tan bueno como él para hacer esto. Después de todo, nunca se la había chupado a nadie.

No obstante, Oikawa tenía planes diferentes. Empujó su cabeza hacia su trasero, no hacia su erección. Esto era vergonzoso, por no decir humillante. Pero sabía que había un premio después de esto, y follárselo era mejor que hacerse el difícil. Por supuesto, pensaba hacer ambas. No iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

Mordió la piel, escuchando un quejido de Oikawa. Sintió un golpecito en la cabeza, los pies del armador todavía no habían encontrado una buena posición para apoyarse y lo único que podían hacer era patearlo. Pero su golpe carecía de brío, por lo que Iwaizumi volvió a morderlo. Quería dejar en claro que, por lo menos por ahora, el que mandaba era él. La piel bajo su boca era suave y limpia. Lamiendo, se dio cuenta que su tarea era lubricar. Agradeció que su cara estuviera entre nalgas para que el otro no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

Sin embargo, puso su mayor esfuerzo. Sus manos terminaron en la espalda de su pareja, sosteniendo su cuerpo para que se reclinara hacia arriba y le diera más espacio. No tenía idea de cómo lo estaba haciendo, pero usó todos los recursos que se le ocurrieron, la mayoría copiados de porno online o del mismo Oikawa. Pero como este no emitía ruido alguno, no sabía realmente su desempeño. Por eso, decidió espiar, mirando por el costado del miembro erguido de su pareja para buscar su rostro.

Oikawa era la cosa más erótica que había visto en su vida. Miraba el techo, absorto del mundo, con la boca entreabierta. Su pecho subía y bajaba, ¿Podría ser que realmente estuviera excitado? A pesar de que varias veces se había calentado por Oikawa, entre besos que no llegaban a nada, era complicado hacer que él perdiera su máscara impasible. Y rebuscárselas para hacerle soltar una sonrisa verdadera o una expresión como la que estaba poniendo en este mismísimo instante, siempre le había llevado mucho trabajo. Pero valía la pena.

En cuanto se detuvo para admirarlo, Oikawa cerró la boca y volvió a la realidad. Tenía los pies apoyados en la espalda de Iwaizumi, pero los bajó a la cama al ver que tenía que volver a pelear por su puesto de dominancia.

― No te dije que te detuvieras.

Esa fue la clara diferencia entre los dos: Iwaizumi había preguntado por qué se había detenido, mientras Oikawa demandaba la respuesta.

Iwaizumi estaba perdiendo.

― Te estás llevando toda la diversión ―replicó, repitiendo sus palabras con ironía que le costaba sostener.

― Tienes razón ―se rió él, pero a ninguno le pareció gracioso.

Se enfrentaron, sentados, uno contra uno. Oikawa apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo. Iba a quejarse, pero él no había terminado colocarse. Iwaizumi aguardó, expectante, a que se diera la vuelta. Le apoyó el trasero en la cara y el calor de esa boca volvió a su erección desesperada. No le quedó más opción que abrir la boca y regresar a lo que estaba haciendo antes, no sin devolverle las molestias hincando sus labios nuevamente en la piel irremediablemente suave. Lo tomó de la cintura, buscando, una vez más, aguantar aferrándose a algo. Además, la piel de Oikawa era tan adictiva...

Está demás decir que Oikawa no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Su venganza también vino en modo de mordisco, en la curvatura donde el muslo se une con la base de su miembro. Se tensó y apretó la boca, decidido a no volver a provocarlo.

No quería seguir en esta clásica posición. La parte alta de su espalda estaba un poco adolorida de estirar el cuello antes y de la rigidez de su cuerpo. Era por los nervios. No quería perder contra él, pero tampoco quería seguir de esta manera.

― Oikawa...

― ¿Qué?

― Basta de juegos.

Lo empujó hacia a un lado y él no parecía nada feliz. Le tocaba a Iwaizumi hacerse cargo. Con las manos todavía adheridas a su cintura, como si estuvieran imantadas, buscó otro beso ansioso. Oikawa le correspondió de mala gana y le tiró del cabello, siendo bruto porque no estaba satisfecho. Probablemente no estuviera nada feliz con que el juego se hubiera cortado, e Iwaizumi rogó con que no intentara prologarlo más. Quería follarlo. Ya.

Oikawa se puso de pie y rebuscó en un cajón. Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, pero no pudo quejarse ante tal vista. Su figura desnuda en el medio de la habitación anulaba cualquier cosa que pudiera haber alrededor. Era hermoso. Eso era algo que no podía negar. Cuando regresó, tenía una botellita parecida a la de un desodorante, pero con un color rojo-rosado intenso. Tardó en fijarse que lo que tenía en la mano era un lubricante. ¿¿Entonces por qué le había hecho lamer...?? Oikawa había estado molestándolo, probando su límite.

Pensó que le entregaría el lubricante para poder continuar, pero se horrorizó cuando lo vio abrirlo y verter el líquido en sus dedos. No voy a perder, pensó. Oikawa se acercó antes de que tuviera tiempo de retroceder, pero no era su culo lo que buscaba.

Con sus dedos mojados comenzó a frotar su entrepierna. Apretó la punta de su erección, que bajo la resbalosa presión resbaló escapándose de sus dedos. Hizo eso en varias ocasiones hasta que a Iwaizumi se le ocurrió reactivar su cerebro y hacer algo. Le quitó el lubricante de la mano y Oikawa suspendió el estímulo.

― ¿Cereza? ¿En serio?

― Era el único que había ―se excusó, sonriente―, pero es rico, ¿Quieres probarlo?

Sonaba entusiasmado ante la idea de Iwaizumi lo probara directamente de su cuerpo. Él negó con la cabeza y buscó su trasero. Oikawa se movió al mismo tiempo y otra vez terminaron en la misma posición que antes, un sesenta y nueve con Iwaizumi abajo.

Oikawa parecía muy ocupado en su erección, masturbándolo. Podía sentir el lubricante permitiendo una mejor fricción, pero también, se deslizaba sobre sus testículos, dibujando un sendero húmedo hasta perderse por su parte trasera.

Soltó un suspiro. Si no hacía algo pronto, terminaría arruinando la oportunidad de acabar dentro de Oikawa, en vez de afuera como estaba a punto. Trató de ponerse lubricante en los dedos, pero tenía las manos temblorosas y se estaba derramando más sobre el pecho que sobre la mano, y la atención en sus partes bajas no ayudaba en nada. Frustrado, empujó la boca de la botellita en el agujero de Oikawa y apretó. Así era más sencillo.

Oyó un gemido ahogado y todo el movimiento se detuvo. Oikawa se estremeció y sus piernas flaquearon por un segundo, mientras el líquido en exceso salía escurriéndose por su cuerpo y cayendo a gotas por sus piernas. Era una excelente vista. La reacción de su amante le dio la valentía suficiente para tomarse el atrevimiento de lamer una de esas gotas, impresionándose de que, efectivamente, el lubricante tenía un buen sabor a cereza. A partir de eso, tomó el control.

Con la boca le besaba los muslos y con los dedos lo preparaba, estirando su interior para que más adelante pudiera meterse en él. Se sentía terriblemente encendido por Oikawa, lo cual era problemático. No obstante, mantener a Oikawa terriblemente encendido le producía un tipo diferente de satisfacción. Súbitamente creció un deseo de hacerse rogar, oírlo suplicar hasta el cansancio. Los ruidos que hacía el otro no lograban más que alimentar su imaginación, por más bajos y sofocados que se oyeran.

Sin previo aviso, Oikawa se apartó e Iwaizumi casi se queja sin querer. No tenía por qué quejarse, ya que parecía que estaban por hacer lo que tanto quería. Aunque en el fondo, le había tomado cierto gusto a complacer al gran rey.

― Estabas tan cerca ―dijo Oikawa, decepcionado― pero todavía no pudiste ganártelo, Iwa-chan...

¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué más tenía que hacer?

No dijo nada porque se olvidó de hablar.

Oikawa estaba en su máximo esplendor. Tenía las mejillas rojas y el cabello despeinado. Se mordía los labios hinchados de tanto usarlos y lo miraba entre seductor y travieso. Estaba sentado tipo indio, lo que dejaba expuestas sus piernas húmedas y las marcas que Iwaizumi le había hecho.

― ¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer?

Esa pregunta fue su rendición. Al ver a Oikawa supo que le pidiera lo que le pidiera, accedería, con tal de poder terminar este tortuoso acto de amor.

― ¿No has aprendido nada de lo que me gusta? ―su voz era de desaprobación.

Iwaizumi hizo un esfuerzo enorme al correr la vista para poder pensar, con un poco más de claridad, qué le había gustado. Su control sobre él comenzó cuando le llenó el culo de lubricante y se animó a ir más lejos. ¿Eso tenía que ser? Mostrarse dominante. ¿Imponerse? No le pareció tan extraño que a Oikawa le excitara morder la almohada, por más activo que se viera. Y se podría decir que Iwaizumi estaba más que complacido con esa revelación.

― Algo aprendí... ―asintió.

Lo tomó posesivamente de la cintura y Oikawa sonrió, buscando su boca. Iwaizumi dudó, sin saber si lo que quería era que fuera rudo con él, y a la vez, cuantas ganas tenía de sucumbir por esos labios rojos e irresistibles.

Le dio un beso casto antes de empujarlo de cara al colchón.

― Ponte como perrito ―demandó.

Oyó la risa de Oikawa ponerlo nervioso, como si se estuviera burlando de él. Pero obedeció. Tenía su trasero firme delante de él y no iba a desperdiciar a situación. Guió su erección hacia la entrada más que lubricada y empujo lentamente. No paró hasta llegar al fondo, ni cuando Oikawa gimoteó, ni cuando sus piernas se debilitaron, amenazando con desplomarse sobre la cama. Pero sus brazos sí fallaron y cayeron al costado de su cabeza. La posición en la que estaba le recordaba a la de un súbdito alabando a su rey, así que halló la gracia en atormentar al contrario.

Al principio fue despacio, repetitivo e incómodo. Veía hipnotizado cómo Oikawa arañaba las sábanas, concentrándose en su voz cuando se dignaba a gemir para él. Le aliviaba estar frotándose contra su interior, pero era una sensación muy ajena como para acostumbrarse enseguida.

Una vez que se acompasó a un ritmo, lo empezó a disfrutar plenamente. Cada entrada y salida era un torbellino de placer en la boca de su estómago, que se extendía rápidamente hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. Comenzaba a temblar, completamente ido en el placer, olvidándose de esa mierda de ir despacio.

Toda esa abstracción fogosa se vio interrumpida por Oikawa.

― No, ¡Espera! No, no, detente, ahora...

Iwaizumi se preocupó, así que dejó de moverse antes de que dejara de hablar. Estaba desorientado, aun más cuando Oikawa se separó alejó de él.

No era más que un susto. Había hecho lo que prometió que no haría. Caer en su juego. Su error fue haber pensado que Oikawa sería fácil de dominar. Se dejó llevar por él lo suficiente como para olvidarlo. Todo este tiempo estuvo pensando que le fue difícil conseguirlo y por fin tenía a Oikawa a sus pies, cuando no era más que una jugada más.

Oikawa le sonreía con perversión. Lo tumbó sobre la cama, haciéndole caer de espaldas. Tomó su erección y la puso de vuelta adentro de él. Apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a subir y a bajar, regresándolo al estado de estupor de antes.

Iwaizumi no sabía quién ganó la dominancia sobre quién, porque por más activo que estuviera siendo, se sentía como si Oikawa fuera el ganador.

Sinceramente, no podía importarle menos. Había estado tan equivocado al pensar que Oikawa no podía ser más perfecto. En este mismo instante emitía una brillante e intensa atracción y no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera a él montándolo, tomando el ritmo con su figura irguiéndose sobre su cuerpo sensible. A diferencia de Iwaizumi, mantenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía ampliamente, excepto cuando tenía que dejar ir un gemido. Su miembro saltaba al compás de su cuerpo, siendo su composición la esencia del sexo.

Iwaizumi gimió, empujando cada vez que Oikawa descendía, y viceversa.  Mantenía los ojos entreabiertos, buscando grabar esa faceta de él en lo más profundo de su ser. Hacía mucho ruido al respirar, pero no podía evitarlo, ya no era dueño de ninguna de sus acciones.

Oikawa estaba temblando sobre él, y aun así, buscaba la manera de provocarlo. Le acariciaba el pecho, se mordía a sonrisa y le dedicaba miradas lascivas. Iwaizumi no podía soportar más y estaba cerca de acabar. Para prevenir que su amante frenara otra vez su orgasmo, lo asió de las piernas y lo embistió con agresividad.

Oikawa perdió su sonrisa y se tensó, arqueando y tambaleando su cuerpo por breves instantes antes de derramar toda su semilla sobre su pecho. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó su autocontrol.

Iwaizumi se perdió en el clímax. De fondo oía a Oikawa jadear y por dentro era un desorden de hormonas y placeres, esa sensación cálida y por demás abrumadora que lo invadió por completo. Abrió los ojos, todavía con un cosquilleo agradable hasta en lo más recóndito. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en los oídos y la cabeza zumbando un poco, porque mierda, eso fue intenso. Se relajó, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado como si estuviera hecho de plomo.

Oikawa lo observaba con una sonrisa tranquila, un auténtica sonrisa. Se levantó y le lanzó un el paquete de pañuelos que tenía en la mesita de luz. Iwaizumi se limpió, agotado.

― Eso estuvo muy bien ―dijo alegremente, rodeándole el cuello en un abrazo.

― Deberías ducharte ―le recomendó, avergonzado.

Oikawa le besó la mejilla y lo ignoró, murmurando en su oído:

― Te quiero, Iwaizumi~

Era la primera vez que lo decía completo. Correspondió al abrazo cariñoso, dejando que su peso recayera sobre él. Ambos se derrumbaron en la cama, sucios, transpirados, mojados y felices.

― Yo también.

Le resultaba imposible no quererlo.


End file.
